


Tension

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Illusions, Massage, MayorQueen, One Shot, Pain, Reference to EvilSwanQueen, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Regina has been suffering from severe cramps. The Queen helps relieve her of her pain.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Tension

Regina frowned as she shifted uncomfortably in her office chair. The Queen took notice of this almost immediately.

“Something wrong, dear?”

Regina sighed. “I’ve been having cramps. The worst in years. I’ve done everything I possibly can to ease the pain— I even used _magic—_ but nothing seems to be working!”

The Queen gave a look of genuine sympathy. “Oh, you poor thing. I know just what to do.”

Regina arched an eyebrow at her. “Do tell.”

Suddenly, Regina found herself lying on her stomach atop a massage table. She was stark naked, with only a soft towel draped across her ass.

“Since when have you been a masseuse?”

The Queen grinned. “Only recently. I’ve been pampering Emma.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Chuckling, the Queen got to work. The feeling of her talented hands left Regina moaning and sighing in utter bliss.

“Do you like that, Regina?” she purred.

 _“Gods, yes,”_ Regina breathed, “Please, don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” the Queen assured her, “not until those awful cramps are gone.”

Regina’s eyes slipped shut and she rested her head on her folded arms. The Queen’s hands worked their magic, which she assumed was literal in this case, and Regina found herself drifting away into a pleasant fantasy.

_She was surrounded by white sand and beautiful palm trees. The scent of the ocean wafted through the air as the waves rolled up onto the shore. The Queen was still massaging her, taking away the pain as promised._

_“That feels incredible,” she rasped._

_“As it should,” said the Queen, “I hope you’re enjoying your fantasy.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m projecting all this into your mind based on our shared desires. I was hoping it would help enhance the experience.”_

_“It certainly is,” said Regina, “Tell me, did Emma also have a fantasy?”_

_The Queen laughed. “Of course. She envisioned herself in a BDSM dungeon with a buffet, and as she requested, I rubbed her down with chocolate syrup and marshmallow cream.”_

_Regina bit her lip as warmth pooled between her thighs. “Gods above. What I wouldn’t give to lick it off.”_

_“I’m sure she would be more than happy to oblige.”_

_The Queen continued kneading the small of Regina’s back, reveling in every soft hum and pleasant moan. She leaned down and kissed the space between Regina’s shoulder blades, making her other half shiver in delight. This brought a smile to her painted lips._

_“You’re really thinking about it now, aren’t you?”_

_“Yes. How did you know?”_

_“Because we both are,” said the Queen, “There’s not a doubt in my mind that Emma would_ love _having us lick that sweet body clean.”_

Regina opened her eyes and the beach faded away, sending her back to the office. She turned to the Queen with a sly smile.

“Her birthday is coming up. Let’s make her fantasy a reality.”


End file.
